Pequeños Secretos
by Vnixx
Summary: Las mayores traiciones nos pueden venir de cualquier manera, pero la chica kyokugen no se esperaba que quien iba a darle la puñalada trapera era una gran amiga suya.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Ninguno de los personajes son de mí propiedad, pertenecen a** **SNK PLAYMORE** , **solo escribo por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

 **NA:** **Los diseños de los personajes serán del KOF XIII.**

—¿Se lo tendría que decir, o sería mejor que todo fuera como siempre?

Divagando a través de sus pensamientos se hallaba a la chica kyokugen mirando en una pequeña tele un programa al que no podía distraerla de lo que se estaba enredando en su cabeza, por suerte no había nadie en el dojo y eso ayudaba bastante a cuando le daban aquellas " _crisis de hermanos"_.

Aun intentando controlarse mientras mordía frenética sus uñas que ponía a riesgo de morderse las yemas de los dedos, tenía ambas piernas entrecruzadas como si estuviese recuperándose de un reciente susto, pero la causa de que no pudiera dejar de respirar agitada era de una conversacion que seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta.

— " _Maldita seas King..." —_ se decía a sí misma, intentando no descargar su enfado con los muebles simples que habían por todo el habitáculo, ya bastaría soportar la reprimenda de Takuma y Ryo por tener tan poco auto control.— _"No quiero que armes una tercera guerra mundial."_

 _Todo había sido hacia unos días después de su última batalla en el torneo de King of Fighters, después de una dura ronda contra el Pschyo Soldiers Team, quienes parecían haber mejorado con una diferencia grandiosa a anteriores torneos donde con suerte lograban llegar más allá de la segunda ronda, los únicos que no persistían en flaquear eran la capitana ídolo pop Athena Asamiya, quien para sorpresa su pelo largo estaba teñido de un rosa chicle, junto con la lider del Women Fighters Team, conocida como King._

 _Los vitoreos de ambos grupos apoyaban a las contrincantes quienes tras varios minutos se encontraban exhaustas, pero la francesa empezó a idear un plan para ganarse el pase, sonrió para sus adentros al ver que Athena se veía más cansada que ella misma._

 _— "No ha aprendido que va bien entrenarse físicamente y no depender tanto de sus poderes psíquicos._

 _Incluso la misma Athena se estaría dando golpes mentales por no haber tenido en cuenta un factor tan importante, pero no era hora de joderse, estava ideando una ligera idea y lograr ganar, debido a que apenas podía sostenerse de pie, pero costaría mucho lograr acercarse a Athena sin que esta la mandara a volar por los aires._

 _Pero al final ganaron el equipo contrario, quienes soltaron un grito de felicidad mientras se lograba oír como pasaban a su siguiente batalla, las tres mujeres salían derrocadas tras tal paliza._

 _— ¡Hemos estado muy cerca de ganar! —grito enfurecida la ninja Shiranui golpeando una bolsa para lograr desquitarse, estaba harta de que los niños "pschyo" fueran siempre quienes lograban que nunca pasarán más alla del tercer round._

 _La chica kyokugen no podía lograr darle la contraria a lo dicho, quizás se estaban volviéndose más flojas con los términos de luchar y no entendía como cada año era como un bucle donde se recopilaba siempre lo mismo._

 _Yuri llevaba a King quien apenas lograba sostenerse en pie debido a múltiples moretones que marcaban su pálida piel con un enfermizo violeta, dando a pensar que parecía sacada de una multitud de matones con poca experiencia, cuyos única manera de ganar sería atacar como una manada de lobos rodeando a un pobre conejillo._

 _— "Salvo que los lobos no tienen poderes..."_

 _Río por dentro suyo de imaginar a un lobo de pelo rosa con una diadema, lanzando destellos a través de sus poros, volviendo su atención entraron a una habitación que según decía el protagonizador era para si necesitaban cambiarse o curar alguna que otra herida_ _, sentó con dificultad a la francesa quien soltaba quejidos leves._

 _— Será una santa, pero bien que después da una buena ostia a quien tiene enfrente suyo, no King?_

 _La palabra ostia era un eufemismo quizás muy suave ¿decir que era muy bestia sería lo más adecuado?_

 _— Yuri, todos tenemos que hacer nuestro cambio, ser brusco durante la lucha es clave para mostrar que no eres débil..._

 _Algo dentro suyo se removió, esas palabras quizás eran ciertas y por eso pensó en su propia derrota, ¿quería decir que en un momento dado de nuestra vida debemos cambiar?_

 _Semejante pregunta quedó en suspensión, cuando Mai levanto la manga negra del pantalón de la francesa, para luego dar un ligero silbido al contemplar que Yuri no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo._

 _— Necesitaré un poco de gasa y alcohol para evitar que puedan inflamarse los moretones—Mai señaló hacia una pequeña puerta —¿Ves esa puerta?_

 _La castaña giro a la derecha, para detenerse en una puerta de madera azul._

 _— Allí es donde meten todo lo necesario, traeme lo que te he dicho, si encuentras una pomada y hielo en bolsa te lo agradecería._

 _Se torno para luego dirigirse para el almacén, tras abrir la puerta fue recibida por una ligera capa de humo, haciendo toser mientras pensaba en quejarse de la escasa atención hacia los cubículos, distinguió con dificultad debido a que la única ventana que ocupaba entre el desgastado color blanco de sus paredes estaba en unas condiciones deplorables, tras empezar a revisar los cajones logró encontrar un pequeño rollo de gasa, una botella blanca con el contenido liquido dentro, aunque en poca cantidad y una pomada para bajar inflamaciones causadas por hematomas._

 _Tras cargar el material médico fue a abrir la puerta cuando escucho una breve conversación con sus compañeras de equipo, no se podía escuchar demasiado bien lo que decían, así que dejo entreabierta la puerta con el temor de que la acabasen pillando._

 _—¿Estas segura sobre "eso" King?_

 _— Lo siento por el, pero he dado demasiadas oportunidades e indirectas.—La manera en como arrastraba las palabras dejando un sabor agrio en sus labios fue efímera, comenzó a preguntarse de a quien se trataba, ¿se estaría hablando quizás de su hermano mayor Ryo?_

 _— Llevo tomada esta decisión desde el anterior torneo, he decidió buscar a otra persona._

 _— ¡Que dices mujer! —La ninja shiranui soltó un grito de sorpresa, Yuri se tapo con ambas manos para evitar gritar de asombro_.

— _Oh joder... —intento evitar pensar en Ryo, pero estaba demasiado malhumorada con su compañera de equipo, ahora pensaba en interrumpir la conversación para propinar a King un buen puñetazo en la cara por tener el puñetero valor de deshacerse de su querido hermano mayor como a un juguete de usar y tirar_.

 _Pero lo mejor sería callarse y hacer oídos sordos no?_

Un golpe seco proveniente de las puertas del dojo logró advertir que habían regresado antes de tiempo, miro la hora que marcaba las once y treinta siete de la noche.

— _"Muy bien Yuri, tu respira hondo y procura no hacer el ridículo..._

Esa noche sería muy movida...


End file.
